Phlebolithasis
by Minxy
Summary: Sara and the Witchblade are in the clutches of a mysterious illness. Can she defeat the enemy within?
1. Teaser

Phlebolithasis 

by 

Minx Trinket 

Summary: A mysterious illness infects both Sara and the Witchblade, an evil that must be vanquished from within. 

Rating: PG-13, I guess. 

Disclaimer: Deny profit; insert clever quip here. 

Dedication: My heartfelt thanks to Bo, a sage of research and a man who knows his pickles. 

TEASER

FADE IN: 

INT. IAN NOTTINGHAM'S BEDROOM - NIGHT 

Ian's bed, from above; Ian in it, between crisp white sheets. Asleep. He stretches, rolls over, reaches for a DARK-HAIRED WOMAN on the other side. 

INT. SPORTS BAR - NIGHT 

Packed bar, noisy crowd, watching the NCAA Finals on the TV. Three clean-cut college kids at the bar: JESS (handsome, athletic, male), MARK (nondescript, male), and BILLIE (petite, bubbly, female), engrossed in the game. They roar with the crowd as someone makes a foul shot. 

Jess rubs his stomach absently, just below the ribs. He looks at his beer and grimaces. He taps Billie on the shoulder, leans over to say in her ear -- 

JESS   
Gonna take a leak! 

BILLIE   
'Kay! 

He walks away. Mark glances at him, then back at the game. 

INT. IAN'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Ian nestles behind the woman, puts his arm around her. 

INT. SPORTS BAR/BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Mickey enters the empty room, still rubbing his stomach. He heads for a stall. 

Halfway there, he collapses. He lies spread-eagled on the floor, twitching. 

INT. IAN'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

The woman rolls over. It's SARA. They both open their eyes slowly. Smile. 

INT. SPORTS BAR/BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Mickey heaves, wheezes, gasps, falls still. 

INT. IAN'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Slowly, tenderly, Ian and Sara kiss. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM - EARLY MORNING 

Sara bolts awake. She blinks. 

SARA   
Ugh. Eugh. EeeeeuuuuUUUuuugh! 

She shudders and hops out of bed. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/BATHROOM - CONTINUOUS 

She gets a glass of water and chugs it. She spits into the sink, casts a quick glance at the Witchblade to make sure there's no glow, then reaches for her toothbrush. 

She stops. She looks at the bracelet again, brings it close to her eyes. 

INSERT - THE STONE 

There's something there, something reddish. 

BACK TO SCENE 

She takes the bracelet off and holds it up to the light. 

INSERT - THE STONE AGAIN 

Inside, a small, red line with feathering ends. It looks like a tiny blood vessel. 

FADE OUT. 

END TEASER


	2. Act I

ACT I

FADE IN: 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/KITCHEN - DAY 

Sara pours a huge glass of water straight from the tap and drops two Alka-Seltzer into it. She starts gulping. 

INT. TALISMANIAC OFFICES - DAY 

Sara opens the door and enters. 

SARA   
Hey, Gabr -- 

She stops, hand still on the doorknob. The room is silent. No music. She looks around, draws her gun, closes the door quietly. She sneaks forward, toward the shelves. 

Still creeping, she rounds a corner and runs smack into GABRIEL. 

GABRIEL   
Augh! 

SARA   
Geez! 

GABRIEL   
Sara! Dude! It's me! Put the   
piece away. 

SARA   
(doing so)   
What the hell is going on in   
here? No stereo cranked to   
eleven? I thought I was gonna   
find you beat up, bound and   
gagged in a corner. 

GABRIEL   
Hendrix blew one of my   
tweeters last night. My stereo   
guy's not open till later. 

SARA   
(joking)   
Well, get it fixed soon, all   
right? It's freaking me out. 

GABRIEL   
What's up? 

SARA   
What do you know about gemology? 

GABRIEL   
Gemology? 

SARA   
Yeah, like when you look at a   
diamond under a microscope and   
mark down all its little cracks   
and stuff? 

GABRIEL   
Oh, like the G.I.A. Gemological   
Institute of America. When you   
buy an engagement ring or some   
other expensive rock and they do   
a little map of the flaws and   
inclusions, for appraisals and   
insurance, like. 

SARA   
Yeah.   
(re: Witchblade)   
Has anybody ever done something   
like that for this? 

Gabriel raises his eyebrows. He chews it over. 

GABRIEL   
I guess we could check the   
Vatican Archives and see -- 

SARA   
Vatican's no good. 

GABRIEL   
How do you know? 

FLASHBACK:

Fr. Del Toro, smiling condescendingly. 

END FLASHBACK 

SARA   
Um. Call it a hunch. 

GABRIEL   
Hunch. Right. So, why do you need   
a gem map? You think somebody's   
been messing with that thing? 

Sara removes the bracelet and tries to hand it to him. He flinches away. She rolls her eyes and shoves it into his hands, then turns a craning work lamp on and moves it so the light shines through the stone. 

SARA   
(pointing)   
There. That thing. I don't think   
it was there before. 

INSERT - THE VEIN 

BACK TO SCENE 

GABRIEL   
Huh. 

He hands it back quickly. 

GABRIEL   
When'd you notice it? 

SARA   
This morning. 

GABRIEL   
Well, I'll see what I can find   
out. 

SARA   
Thanks. Owe you one. 

GABRIEL   
You mean "another one." 

She grins at him and exits. 

INT. POLICE STATION/SARA'S OFFICE - DAY 

DANNY and JAKE are shuffling through some files when Sara enters, blowing on a styrofoam cup of coffee. 

DANNY   
Ah! Sleeping Beauty has arisen! 

SARA   
You wanna come a little closer and   
repeat that? 

DANNY   
Yeow.   
(to Jake)   
She's a little testy before her   
fourth cup of coffee. 

JAKE   
What's she like after? 

DANNY   
Wired and testy. 

SARA   
(re: files)   
What've we got here? 

She opens the file on her desk, puts down the cup, and starts rubbing her stomach, just below the ribs. 

DANNY   
Dead guy du jour. Jess Hamilton,   
twenty-two years old -- 

SARA   
Jess Hamilton? As in Heismann   
winner Jess Hamilton? 

DANNY   
The one and only. 

SARA   
Aw, geez, I hate the face cases. 

JAKE   
Face cases? 

DANNY   
Dead celebrities. All the hassles   
of a regular homicide, plus the   
added pleasure of the press   
jumping all over you. 

SARA   
So what happened to the guy? 

DANNY   
Dropped dead in the bathroom of   
some bar. No witnesses. Po's   
still working on the body. 

SARA   
Wait a sec. If he just "dropped   
dead," why'd they send it up to   
homicide? 

DANNY   
It's a face case. 

SARA   
No, it's total crap, and I'm gonna   
tell Siri that my -- 

INSERT - BLACK, FIRE-BREATHING DRAGON 

BACK TO SCENE 

Sara doubles over, clutching her stomach. 

SARA   
Ow! Damn! 

DANNY   
You okay, Pez? 

SARA   
Yeah. Just my stomach's bugging   
me. 

JAKE   
What'd you have for breakfast? 

SARA   
(re: coffee)   
You're lookin' at it. 

JAKE   
Maybe that's the problem. You   
should eat something in the   
morning. 

SARA   
Yeah, okay, Mom. 

Jake looks to Danny for backup, but Danny just throws his hands up and shrugs. 

SARA   
Has Po run a tox screen yet? 

DANNY   
I'm sure she's gonna. You thinkin'   
he OD'd? 

SARA   
Star athlete, prime of his life,   
drops dead? Yeah, I'm thinking   
steroid poisoning. 

INT. IRONS' INNER SANCTUM - DAY 

Ian, wearing a black gi, practices T'ai Chi. 

INT. POLICE STATION/HALLWAY - DAY 

Danny, Jake, and Sara (a little behind them) head down the hall. They pass Ian doing T'ai Chi in an empty office. 

Sara double takes. No one there. She frowns and walks on. 

INSERT - MICROSCOPE'S EYE VIEW OF DAMAGED EPITHELIAL CELLS 

PO (O.S.)   
Well, the kid was ingesting   
something funny. 

INT. POLICE STATION/MORGUE - DAY 

The trio stand around VICKY PO, who looks up from her microscope. 

PO   
His stomach lining's shredded.   
Looks like ulcers. 

JAKE   
(sotto voce)   
Maybe he never ate breakfast. 

Sara shoots him a look. He feigns innocence. 

DANNY   
What'd the tox screen show? 

PO   
None of the usual suspects. 

SARA   
No steroids, pep pills, nothing? 

PO   
Like I said, none of the usual.   
I'm gonna broaden the screen. 

JAKE   
Y'know, I don't think he was on   
anything. 

SARA   
And you base this expert opinion   
on...? 

JAKE   
Look, just because I guy's in   
shape -- okay, in outstanding   
shape -- doesn't mean he was   
taking junk to do it. None of   
the guys I knew ever took stuff. 

SARA   
You never took anything, Mister   
Cowabunga? 

JAKE   
Never. 

SARA   
Ginseng? Ephedra? 

JAKE   
That's different. Those are herbs.   
They're harmless. 

PO   
Actually, five or six people die   
of ephedra-induced heart attacks   
every year.   
(beat)   
But he wasn't taking any. 

DANNY   
Thanks, Po. Let us know if   
anything comes up. 

Sara and Danny turn to go, Jake following. 

SARA   
Meanwhile, I think this case lands   
at the bottom of the pile. 

DANNY   
I agree. 

JAKE   
Okay, what if it was drugs, but   
somebody slipped him something? 

SARA   
What, like a super-roofie? 

JAKE   
Could happen. 

SARA   
Anyone ever slip you a super-   
roofie, Jake? 

JAKE   
Forget it. 

INT. POLICE STATION/HALLWAY - CONTINUOUS 

The three continue on. 

DANNY   
Okay, so there's three of us and   
three jobs to do. Who wants   
paperwork, who wants to tell Siri   
we're cutting it loose, and who   
gets to deal with the press? 

SARA   
Siri! 

JAKE   
Paperwork! 

DANNY   
Aw, guys, come on. Pez -- 

SARA   
Don't even think it, Danny -- 

INSERT - THE DRAGON 

INSERT - SARA'S EYE AS THE PUPIL BLOWS WIDE 

INSERT - A LAUGHING FACE, SMEARED WITH ASHES, MOUTH FULL OF ROTTING TEETH 

BACK TO SCENE 

Sara collapses like a rag doll, leaning forward over her splayed legs, eyes half closed. Danny and Jake lunge for her. 

JAKE   
Pez! Pez! 

DANNY   
Jake. Water. 

Jake nods and takes off down the hall. Danny takes Sara's face in his hands, tilts her head back, forces open an eye. He sees the blown pupils. 

DANNY   
(quietly)   
Aw, geez, Pez.   
(yelling)   
Somebody call an ambulance! 

Behind Danny, totally unnoticed, Ian emerges from one wall, crosses the hall, and disappears through the opposite wall. 

Sara shudders. Her pupils contract. She looks at Danny, bewildered, as Jake returns with a paper cup. 

SARA   
Danny, wh -- what's going on? 

JAKE   
You fainted. 

DANNY   
You collapsed. It looked like a   
seizure. 

SARA   
"Seizure"? Cut it out, Danny. I   
just got dizzy. 

DANNY   
Pez, your eyes -- 

SARA   
I probably just picked up that bug   
that's going around. 

DANNY   
What bug? 

SARA   
("not now")   
You know. The bug. 

She struggles to her feet. Jake holds out the water, but she pushes it away. 

SARA   
One of you is gonna have to face   
the wrath of Siri. I'm gonna go   
home, try to shake this off. 

JAKE   
Lemmie take you. 

SARA   
Jake, I'm fine. 

JAKE   
You shouldn't be riding that bike   
around like this. 

SARA   
Here. Take my keys.   
(gives them)   
I'll walk. Get some fresh air.   
Well, fresh-ish. 

JAKE   
Pez -- 

SARA   
Danny, do me a favor. Explain the   
part to Jake about how he's not   
the boss of me. 

She walks out. 

EXT. POLICE STATION/PARKING LOT -CONTINUOUS 

Sara comes outside. Seeing that she's alone, her nonchalant mask drops, and she lets herself look a little shaken. 

EXT. STREET - CONTINUOUS 

Sara walks along, on guard. She checks the Witchblade every few seconds. 

She sees Ian standing in an alley. She looks away quickly and walks faster. 

She sees him again, ahead, beneath a grocery store awning. How'd he do that? She crosses the street away from him. 

Again, he's there on the corner. Near a run now, she speeds into -- 

EXT. PARK - CONTINUOUS 

Looking around wildly, breathing hard. She clutches her stomach again and stumbles over to a bench. She flops onto it, checks the Witchblade again. 

INSERT - STONE 

The vein has grown a new branch, now a little red "Y." 

BACK TO SCENE 

Sara puts her head between her knees. Her cell phone rings. She fumbles for it and brings it between her knees to her ear. 

SARA   
(muffled)   
Pezzini. 

INT. TALISMANIAC - CONTINUOUS 

Gabriel, hooking up his new speaker. 

GABRIEL   
Hey. It's Gabriel.   
(beat)   
Sara? 

INTERCUT - PARK/TALISMANIAC 

SARA   
Yeah. 

GABRIEL   
You okay? You sound funny. 

SARA   
Oh, we're all sunshine and puppies   
over here. What's up? 

GABRIEL   
I got some stuff. Photos from the   
Nazi era, couple of paintings,   
which probably aren't as accurate,   
but -- well, anyway, looks like   
you're right. That thing is new,   
whatever it is.   
(beat)   
Sara? 

SARA   
Gabriel? 

GABRIEL   
What? 

SARA   
Do you have a car? 

GABRIEL   
Uh, yeah, sort of. It's a total   
P.O.S., but -- 

SARA   
Doesn't matter. Think you can come   
get me? 

GABRIEL   
Sure. Something wrong with the   
bike? 

SARA   
Bike's fine.   
(beat)   
I don't think I can stand up. 

FADE OUT. 

END ACT I


	3. Act II

ACT II

FADE IN: 

INT. POLICE STATION/SARA'S OFFICE - DAY 

The phone rings. Danny answers. 

DANNY   
Detective Woo. 

PO (O.S.)   
Hey, Danny. Got something on your   
quarterback. 

DANNY   
Be right there. 

INT. POLICE STATION/MORGUE - DAY 

Jake and Danny wait with folded arms, regarding Po. 

PO   
Definitely a drug. 

Jake swears silently. 

DANNY   
Performance enhancers? 

PO   
No. Recreational. It's called   
"Savage Garden." The burnt-out   
stomach is the clincher. They're   
not acid burns, like an ulcer.   
They're from a strong base,   
probably pH twelve or twelve-and-  
a-half. Too big a dose, eats   
straight through the stomach   
lining. 

DANNY   
So what's the fun part? 

PO   
Well, it's basically just another   
form of X. However -- 

DANNY   
(to Jake)   
Knew there'd be one of those. 

PO   
-- what makes it Savage is how you   
take it. Mixed with blood. 

JAKE   
Human blood? 

PO   
Just a little. Urban legend has   
it, you take a little of your   
blood, a little of your friend's   
blood, mix it up with this stuff.   
You both take it, then, supposedly,   
the two of you have the identical   
trip. You're in it together. It's   
a bonding thing. 

DANNY   
Well, that's just seven kinds of   
screwed up. You found blood in   
his stomach? 

PO   
Yep. His own, type O neg, and   
someone else's. Type A. 

JAKE   
Hold on, hold on, hold on. You're   
telling me Hamilton was some kind   
of blood fetishist? Like one of   
those kids who dress up as   
vampires and stuff? 

Po shrugs. 

JAKE   
No, no, no. Jess Hamilton was not   
some long-haired, poetry-  
reading, dressing-all-in- black   
freak -- 

He stops when he sees Danny's raised eyebrow -- Danny, who is dressed all in black. 

DANNY   
Read any good book covers lately? 

JAKE   
You know what I mean. Look, what   
if somebody dosed him? 

DANNY   
(beat; sighs)   
We'll check it out. 

JAKE   
Thank you. 

DANNY   
Don't push it, Rookie. 

INT. JESS, BILLIE, AND MARK'S LIVING ROOM - DAY 

It's a studently apartment: mismatched furniture and posters on the walls. Billie and Mark sit side-by-side on the couch, Jake and Danny in chairs opposite. Billie's eyes are very red. 

BILLIE   
Jess? No way. No freakin' way.   
He'd never touch that crap. And   
blood? No way. 

MARK   
(gently)   
Billie -- 

BILLIE   
No, Mark! 

MARK   
Maybe there's things we didn't   
know about him. Everybody's got   
secrets -- 

BILLIE   
Not from me. Jess didn't keep   
secrets from me. 

Mark looks a little annoyed at this. 

DANNY   
So, you guys were really close.   
Not just roommates. 

MARK   
We've known each other since grade   
school. We've always been tight. 

BILLIE   
We were even blood brothers.   
And, well, sister. 

MARK   
Oh, man. I forgot about that. 

BILLIE   
We didn't. 

DANNY   
So, um, that night, he was just   
hanging out with you guys. No   
one else. 

BILLIE AND MARK   
No. 

JAKE   
Did you see him stop and talk to   
anybody on his way to the   
bathroom? 

BILLIE   
No. 

MARK   
Look, we've been over this with   
the cops at the scene. 

DANNY   
I know. We just have to double-   
check everything. I'm sorry.   
Thank you for your time. 

He and Jake leave. 

EXT. STREET BELOW THE APARTMENT - CONTINUOUS 

Jake and Danny step outside. Each of them lets out a long breath. 

JAKE   
Is it me, or did that girl have a   
whole Alex Forrest vibe going on? 

DANNY   
Well, much as I hate to admit it,   
we're gonna have to keep on this   
one. His best friends don't agree   
on whether or not he was a stoner?   
Looks mighty strange. 

JAKE   
Maybe we should call Pez.   
(off his look)   
Get her up to speed? 

DANNY   
And say "Nyeh nyeh nyeh nyeh   
nyeh"? 

JAKE   
Hey, man. You really think Pez is   
okay? 

DANNY   
(long beat)   
Pez hasn't been okay for a long   
time. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/LIVING ROOM - DAY 

Sara limps in with her arm around Gabriel's shoulders, leaning on him heavily. 

SARA   
Oh, man. I feel like such a...   
a... 

GABRIEL   
Damsel in distress? 

SARA   
Yeah. 

GABRIEL   
Must be an interesting change of   
pace for you. 

SARA   
It is. Hatin' it. 

GABRIEL   
Couch or bed? 

SARA   
Bed. 

He helps her into 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS 

and maneuvers her into a sitting position on the bed. 

GABRIEL   
Can I get you some water or   
something? 

SARA   
No. Please. I don't think my   
stomach could take it. 

She leans over to untie her boots, then grabs the nightstand as a wave of lightheadedness hits. 

GABRIEL   
Here. Let me do that. 

Reluctantly, she does. 

SARA   
I haven't felt this wiped since I   
had mono in tenth grade. 

GABRIEL   
Mono, eh? You been swappin' spit   
with someone lately? 

She grins, then jumps as Ian appears, crouched behind Gabriel, staring at her. 

She leaps to her feet and nearly falls again. Gabriel jumps up to steady her. She grabs his shoulders for support. 

Ian is gone. 

SARA   
'Cept I don't remember mono   
causing the big creepy   
hallucinations. 

She looks at the Witchblade. So does Gabriel. 

INSERT - STONE 

The veining is worse. 

BACK TO SCENE 

GABRIEL   
Aw, geez, Sara. 

SARA   
Definitely not mono. We gotta   
figure out what this is. 

GABRIEL   
Sure. Anything. Tell me what to   
do, who to contact -- 

SARA   
Nobody, Gabriel! There's no one to   
contact. You're the only one   
who knows about this. 

A little flash of pride across Gabriel's face; then, serious again. 

SARA   
And you can't tell anyone.   
Especially not the people I   
work with. Please. 

GABRIEL   
No problem. 

SARA   
Promise me! 

GABRIEL   
I promise. I promise. 

INT. IRONS' INNER SANCTUM - DAY 

The room appears to be uninhabited. PAN AROUND, past the chairs, past the conference table toward the fireplace, where Ian lies on the floor, twitching just like Jess did. 

IAN   
Let go, Sara. Just let go. 

EXT. POLICE STATION/PARKING LOT - EVENING 

Danny gets behind the wheel of his car, puts the keys in the ignition, stops. Pulls out his cell and dials. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

The phone rings. Gabriel looks up from the computer, glances quickly at Sara's bedroom door, through which he can see her lying on the bed. It rings again. He answers. 

GABRIEL   
Hello? 

INTERCUT - SARA'S LIVING ROOM/DANNY'S CAR 

Danny looks askance at the phone. 

INSERT - DISPLAY SCREEN 

It reads: PEZ 212-555-9991. 

BACK TO SCENE 

DANNY   
(to phone)   
Who is this? 

GABRIEL   
Who is this? 

DANNY   
This is Detective Woo, Detective   
Pezzini's partner. Who the hell   
is this? 

GABRIEL   
Detective Woo, my name's Gabriel.   
I'm a friend of Sara's. She   
wasn't feeling well. I came over   
to keep an eye on her. 

DANNY   
Gabriel. Have we met? 

GABRIEL   
I don't think so, sir. 

DANNY   
How is she? 

GABRIEL   
Not too good. 

DANNY   
Have you called a doctor? 

GABRIEL   
No. 

DANNY   
Why not? 

GABRIEL   
It's not... it's... 

DANNY   
(beat; gets it)   
You don't think she's that kind of   
sick. 

GABRIEL   
(with effort)   
Not exactly, no. 

DANNY   
Well. I tell you what Gabriel. You   
and me are gonna sit down and have   
a real long talk about our   
friend Sara some time soon. In   
the meantime, you call me if   
anything changes. Take down   
my number. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

GABRIEL   
Okay.   
(grabs pencil;   
writes)   
Yeah... Yeah... got it... Okay...   
Okay... Yeah, no, I swear. I'll   
call you if something   
changes... Yeah... Okay. Bye. 

He hangs up and looks toward the bedroom again. 

Sara is sitting up, smiling at him, but looking none too well. 

SARA   
He's getting as bad as Jake. 

INT. JESS, BILLIE, AND MARK'S LIVING ROOM - NIGHT 

Mellow music plays, some appropriately mournful guitar guy, maybe. Billie is wandering aimlessly around the apartment, fiddling with knickknacks, old photos, lost in her own grief. 

INT. MARK'S BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Mark is at his desk, scribbling furiously in his diary. 

Suddenly, he clutches his stomach, chokes a little. 

MARK   
Oh no. 

INT. JESS, BILLIE, AND MARK'S LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Mark emerges from the hallway. 

MARK   
Billie? 

She turns, looks him up and down. 

MARK   
You gotta take me... hospital... 

He falls, lies twitching. She regards him coldly. 

FADE OUT. 

END ACT II


	4. Act III

ACT III

FADE IN: 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/KITCHEN - NIGHT 

Gabriel trudges in, yawning, rubbing his eyes. He opens the refrigerator. 

The fridge contains a six pack of beer, a huge pickle jar full of brine with one lonely pickle floating in it, and a single can of cola. 

Gabriel sighs, grabs the can, and trudges back out. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT 

Gabriel sits back down at the computer. The monitor shows a browser window open to a search engine. There's a long list of links. Gabriel scrolls wearily through them. 

GABRIEL   
(reading)   
Witch's brew, witch's cauldron,   
which witch is which... The   
Witch's Eye. First century Indian   
manuscript, tale possibly third   
century B.C.... huh.   
(clicks; sighs)   
In Sanskrit. Great. 

He scrolls down the page, finger on the monitor, looking for something useful. 

GABRIEL   
(halting; bored)   
"...wore the Eye of the Witch   
around her wrist..." Blah blah   
blah. "...the girl would whisper   
to the Eye, and the Eye sang onto   
her..." Blah blah. "...and the   
Eye began to bleed -- 

This brings him up short. He leans forward and continues, carefully this time. 

GABRIEL   
(haltingly)   
"...and the Eye began to bleed,   
and so the Eye... sang of... of   
poison, and... of plague... 

EXT. AN INDIAN VILLAGE (THIRD CENTURY B.C.) - DAY 

Whitewashed homes in disrepair, garbage and filth in the streets. Three mangy, emaciated dogs hurry through the emptiness. 

GABRIEL (V.O.)   
(haltingly)   
"...And the girl asked of the Eye,   
'Who has... has brought this plague   
upon us?'... 

The dogs join another, which is tearing at the body of a man with long, black hair. The dogs snap and snarl at each other, driving the smallest dog away. 

GABRIEL (V.O.)   
(haltingly)   
...but the Eye would naught but   
cry, 'Woe unto us... the blood is   
unclean." 

The little dog slinks down the street and finds another body, this time of a woman with long, brown hair. He sniffs around it. 

On the woman's wrist is the Witchblade. The stone is opaque, bloody red. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT 

A knock at the door makes Gabriel jump. He bookmarks the site and closes the window. Then he hurries to the door and opens it. 

It's Jake, with a grocery bag. 

JAKE   
Who the hell are you? 

GABRIEL   
(been here, done   
this)   
Gabriel. Friend. Taking care. You? 

JAKE   
Jake. Partner. Bringing soup. 

GABRIEL   
(steps aside)   
C'mon in. 

JAKE   
(entering)   
How's she doing? 

GABRIEL   
Well -- 

SARA (O.S.)   
Hey, Rookie! 

JAKE   
Hey, Pez. Feeling better? 

SARA (O.S.)   
Yeah. What'cha doing here? 

Jake heads toward the bedroom, Gabriel following nervously. 

JAKE   
I brought soup. 

SARA (O.S.)   
Chicken noodle? 

JAKE   
You know it. 

SARA (O.S.)   
Aw, Mom! You're so good to me! 

JAKE   
Should I heat some -- 

He stops dead when he sees her. 

Pale, sweating, shaking, she looks like hell, but smiles bravely. 

SARA   
I'm not really hungry, but thanks. 

SARA'S POV - OPPOSITE ANGLE 

Ian is sitting in a chair by the door, hands folded, one finger pressed to his lips, just watching. 

JAKE   
Pez, you look like crap. 

BACK TO SCENE 

SARA   
Gee, thanks Jake. 

JAKE   
I mean it. Have you called a   
doctor? 

SARA   
Gabriel's my doctor. 

Jake looks at Gabriel doubtfully. 

JAKE   
This guy? 

GABRIEL   
(quickly)   
She's kidding. 

JAKE   
(to Gabriel)   
Have you called a doctor? 

SARA   
Jake, look, I'm fine! Y'know what?   
That soup's sounding better.   
(beat; off his   
hesitation)   
Go! Go forth and mother me. 

He goes. Gabriel comes in and sits on the side of the bed. 

Over his shoulder, no sign of Ian. 

Gabriel takes her right arm in both his hands. He touches the Witchblade gently, reverently. 

INSERT - STONE 

It's crowded with veins. 

BACK TO SCENE 

GABRIEL   
I think maybe you should take this   
off. 

Sara jerks her arm away, shielding the bracelet from him. 

GABRIEL   
Sara, I think it might be making   
you sick. Or you're making it   
sick. 

She looks at it, hesitates. 

GABRIEL   
(quieter)   
That thing's not just a weapon.   
It's a living thing. Not like you   
and me are living, but -- it's   
a consciousness. An entity,   
aware. It adapts to its   
environment, and right now its   
environment is pretty messed up. 

She looks back at Gabriel, at the bracelet, then slowly, reluctantly, takes it off. 

Gabriel reaches out to take it. 

She jerks it away again. 

GABRIEL   
I'm gonna put it right here, right   
next to you, right where you can   
see it. 

She lets him take it, and he places it carefully on the nightstand, its now-bloodshot "eye" watching over her. 

He stands and goes. 

IAN (V.O.)   
Sara. Let go. 

She closes her eyes. 

INT. HOSPITAL/CORRIDOR - NIGHT 

Danny is striding down a hall, cell phone to his ear. A NURSE stops him. 

NURSE   
Sir, you can't use that in -- 

He flashes his badge. 

NURSE   
Only in the waiting rooms, sir. It   
can interfere with our equipment.   
Please. 

He nods and walks into the 

INT. HOSPITAL/WAITING ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Where he stops, then -- 

DANNY   
(to phone)   
Hey, Jake. It's Danny. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/KITCHEN - CONTINUOUS 

Jake makes soup, cell phone to ear, with Gabriel watching. 

JAKE   
Hey. 

INTERCUT - WAITING ROOM/KITCHEN 

DANNY   
Where are you? 

JAKE   
I'm at Sara's. 

DANNY   
("Sara"?)   
Oh, really? 

JAKE   
What's going on? 

DANNY   
Mark DiNoccio, Hamilton's   
roommate, is in the hospital. 

JAKE   
Lemmie guess. Savage Garden. 

DANNY   
Yup. 

JAKE   
Think the girl dosed them both? 

DANNY   
Their "blood sister"? That'd be my   
bet. She brought him in. I'm gonna   
have a chat with her. 

JAKE   
Keep me posted, man. Oh, and I   
told you so. 

DANNY   
Yeah, yeah. You don't wanna join   
me for this? 

JAKE   
Uh, I wanna stay here. Pez isn't   
lookin' so hot, but she won't go   
to the doctor. 

DANNY   
That Gabriel kid still there? 

JAKE   
Yeah. Right here. 

DANNY   
Lemmie talk to him. 

Jake hands Gabriel the phone. 

GABRIEL   
Hello? 

DANNY   
I told you to call me if anything   
changed. 

GABRIEL   
Nothing has changed. 

Jake wanders off with his bowl of soup. 

DANNY   
Jake says she's getting worse. 

GABRIEL   
(sotto voce)   
Yeah, well, she was getting worse   
before and she's getting worse now.   
No change in that. I'm on it,   
Detective. I promise. And   
Jake's making soup. 

DANNY   
Great. I'm sure that'll fix   
everything. 

GABRIEL   
You gotta trust me, man. 

DANNY   
And you gotta know what I'll do if   
anything happens to her. 

GABRIEL   
Believe me. I know. 

DANNY   
All right. I'll be by when I'm   
done. Tell Jake. 

GABRIEL   
I will. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Jake enters with his soup and does not notice Ian in the chair. Jake sits on the edge of the bed and dredges up a spoonful of noodles. 

JAKE   
Hey, Detective. Chow time. 

No reaction. She stares at the ceiling. 

JAKE   
Pez. Come on. 

Ian comes to the bed and sits on it, mirroring Jake exactly. He holds out his hand. 

IAN   
Come on, Sara. Just let go. Come   
to me. 

JAKE   
Sara? 

IAN   
Sara? 

Sara's face. Nothing. 

JAKE AND IAN (O.S.)   
(distant)   
Sara? Sara? Sara?... 

FADE OUT. 

END ACT III


	5. Act IV

ACT IV

FADE IN: 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS 

As before, Ian and Jake (with soup) on the bed, Sara oblivious. 

Gabriel appears in the doorway. 

GABRIEL   
Dude. 

Jake turns. 

GABRIEL'S POV - WITHOUT IAN 

GABRIEL   
Maybe you should let her sleep,   
man. 

JAKE   
She's gonna get dehydrated. 

GABRIEL   
She's okay. 

JAKE   
(beat)   
Who the hell are you? 

BACK TO SCENE 

GABRIEL   
Look, I've seen this before. In   
fact, I had it. I probably gave   
it to her. 

JAKE   
Oh yeah? 

GABRIEL.   
Yeah. It hits really hard on the   
first day. But if you sleep it   
off, the next day you can eat and   
move around and stuff.   
(beat)   
C'mon. Let her rest. 

Jake gives in. As he follows Gabriel out -- 

JAKE   
So... how exactly did you "give it   
to her"? 

The room falls still. 

Sara rolls onto her side, staring at the Witchblade. 

Then, a Kubrick moment: 

INSERT - NIGHTSTAND 

The Witchblade. 

INSERT - SARA'S FACE 

She closes her eyes, opens them. 

INSERT - NIGHTSTAND 

No Witchblade. 

BACK TO SCENE 

The Witchblade is on her wrist, but she hasn't moved at all. 

Ian, sitting on the side of the bed, smiles. 

INT. HOSPITAL/MARK'S ROOM - NIGHT 

Mark is drifting half-asleep in his bed. Billie sits in the corner, gnawing on her thumbnail. She looks up as Danny enters. 

BILLIE   
I don't know what happened. He   
just collapsed. Just like Jess. 

She starts to cry. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM - NIGHT 

Ian slides into bed behind Sara and puts his arm around her (as in teaser). 

Sara rolls over toward him. 

As he leans in to kiss her, his face morphs into IRONS, then the grinning ash man, then Sara's own face. 

Sara gasps, and suddenly she's -- 

EXT. NOWHERE 

Sara and Ian stand on a plain of cracked red earth, splintered with black Joshua trees. The sky is shrouded in poison-pink clouds. Orange lightning crackles across it. 

Sara looks around. 

SARA   
Where the hell are we? 

IAN   
We're inside. 

INT. HOSPITAL/MARK'S ROOM - NIGHT 

Mark is bleary but awake. Danny pulls up a chair to Mark's bed, not looking at Billie. 

DANNY   
Can you tell me what happened? 

MARK   
(beat)   
I dunno. I just... I felt... sick. 

DANNY   
Did you, like, drink anything, eat   
anything beforehand? 

MARK   
Well, dinner. 

DANNY   
At home? 

MARK   
Yeah. 

DANNY   
Who cooked it? 

Billie leans forward. She doesn't like this. 

MARK   
I did. 

DANNY   
The whole thing? 

MARK   
Yeah. 

DANNY   
And you didn't, like, step away   
from the stove, or leave your glass   
in the living room or something? 

BILLIE   
Hey!   
(off their looks)   
Don't dance around it. Ask me to my   
face. 

DANNY   
(beat)   
Okay. Did you spike his meal with   
Savage Garden? 

EXT. NOWHERE 

Still Sara and Ian, alone. 

SARA   
What do you mean "inside"? Inside   
what? Inside where? 

IAN   
Inside your mind. Don't you   
recognize it? 

SARA   
(looks around)   
Not really, no. 

IAN   
Are you sure? 

INSERT - THE ARMORED WARRIOR 

INSERT - THE DRAGON 

INSERT - IRONS 

BACK TO SCENE 

Sara moans and covers her eyes. 

INT. HOSPITAL/MARK'S ROOM - NIGHT 

Billie is furious. 

BILLIE   
How can you -- how -- you think I   
killed Jess! I would never hurt   
him! 

DANNY   
Maybe you didn't mean to. Maybe   
you thought it would be good for   
your relationship. Maybe you   
thought it would bring you closer.   
Make you "one." 

BILLIE   
What? 

DANNY   
Bring you together on another   
level. 

BILLIE   
We were already on "another   
level." 

MARK   
(furious)   
Shut up! 

Danny looks at him in surprise. 

EXT. NOWHERE 

Ian steps closer to Sara, begins to circle her. 

IAN   
This is your mind, Sara. At least,   
it is the little corner where you   
keep me. And now I can join you   
here. It is ours. Our... special   
place. 

SARA   
Nottingham, you are one sick   
freak. There is no "ours," and I'm   
getting out of here. 

IAN   
How, Sara? How do you escape from   
yourself? 

She turns her back to him, but he's right in front of her. He touches her cheek. 

SARA   
Nottingham, I swear to God -- 

IAN   
Shh... Don't fight this. This is   
how it was meant to be. You and I   
as one, as we were before. 

His hand slides from her cheek to her neck, to her collarbone, down toward -- 

She slaps it away. 

SARA   
Before what? 

IAN   
Before my master made us two.   
(beat)   
You and I, Sara. One cell. One   
womb. One blood. One soul. 

Lightning cracks across the sky. 

INT. HOSPITAL/MARK'S ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Danny watches, taken aback, as the roommates start screaming. 

BILLIE   
You were jealous! 

MARK   
I was not! How could I be jealous   
of you? You could never be enough   
for him! 

BILLIE   
I loved him! He loved me! 

MARK   
That's BULL! He loved ME! 

Danny grabs the chart as they keep going. 

BILLIE   
Wake up, Mark! He didn't want you! 

Sure enough, "BLOOD TYPE: A" 

MARK   
Oh, yeah? That's not what he said   
to me at night after you fell   
asleep and he came to me! 

BILLIE   
You bastard! 

She launches herself at Mark. Danny grabs her and wrestles her away. Nurses come running. Danny looks at Mark. 

Clutching his stomach. Pupils blown. 

Danny gapes. Epiphany. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/LIVING ROOM - NIGHT 

Gabriel and Jake sit awkwardly on the couches across from each other, not knowing where to look or what to say. 

Jake's cell phone rings. He answers. 

JAKE   
McCarty. 

DANNY (V.O.)   
Jake? Danny. How's Pez? 

JAKE   
'Bout the same. 

EXT. NOWHERE 

Well and truly pissed now, Sara advances on Ian. 

SARA   
Ian, I want you out of my head. 

IAN   
But don't' you see? The Fearful   
Symmetry? 

SARA.   
Ian. Get out. 

IAN   
You will have to force me out. 

SARA   
Fine. 

The Witchblade blossoms into a gauntlet. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM - NIGHT 

On the bed, alone, Sara jerks onto her back, spread-eagled. 

The Witchblade blossoms, then shrinks, morphs into a gauntlet, a bracelet, full arm and shoulder plate, a chainmaille glove, full plate armor, a bracelet again. 

Sara convulses as it goes through its paces. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/LIVING ROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Gabriel looks up and sees Sara's spasms over Jake's shoulder. 

He bolts for the bedroom. 

Jake turns, but Gabriel's body blocks his view. 

JAKE   
(to phone)   
Danny, hang on. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS 

The blade has stopped its changes, but Sara still writhes. Gabriel tries to shake her awake. 

Jake arrives in the doorway. 

JAKE   
(to phone)   
Aw, crap. Danny, she's having some   
kind of seizure. 

DANNY (V.O.)   
Okay, listen. I think she's been   
dosed with Savage Garden. 

JAKE   
What? How? 

DANNY (V.O.)   
I don't know how, but the symptoms   
fit. I asked the doctor about it,   
and he said you've gotta get the   
pH of her bloodstream down. 

JAKE   
How do I do that? 

DANNY (V.O.)   
You've got to feed her something   
really acidic. Something liquid so   
it hits the bloodstream quickly.   
Vinegar. Lemon juice. Something,   
and a lot of it, fast. Go to the   
kitchen and look. 

JAKE   
Kitchen. Right. 

He takes off. 

EXT. NOWHERE 

Sara fights with the Witchblade as gauntlet/sword, Ian with his katana. Fast and furious. 

Ian swings and his sword crashes against her morphing armor. 

She's suddenly in full plate. 

Fighting on, Ian swings low and tries to take out her legs. 

She leaps, the armor morphing into Japanese chain- and-scale, her weapon into a tessen (war fan). 

Tiring, Ian presses forward, backing her against a Joshua tree. 

Her back hits it and she jumps straight into the air. 

In midair, the armor morphs again into a sinuous, moving garment of shining liquid silver. 

She lands ten feet behind him. Her hands are empty. 

He turns. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/KITCHEN - NIGHT 

Jake dashes to the fridge and yanks it open. Again: six-pack and pickle jar. 

He checks the freezer. Three cans of frozen orange juice. He grabs one. 

He finds a clear glass pitcher on the drain board and dumps the concentrate into it. He fills the can at the sink, dumps the water into the pitcher, then fills the can again. When he turns back to the pitcher, he stops. 

A thick layer of black powder has formed at the top of the pitcher. Flecks of powder float toward the bottom. 

Jake looks at it, the can in his hand, the faucet. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM - CONTINUOUS 

Gabriel cradles Sara, still trembling, in his arms. He's trying to get her to drink from a glass of water. 

GABRIEL   
C'mon! C'mon, Sara, stay with me. 

JAKE (O.S.)   
NO! 

He runs in, pickle jar in hand, and knocks the glass out of Gabriel's hand and across the room. 

INT. NOWHERE 

Ian and Sara square off across the space between them. Seeing her unarmed, he starts slowly toward her. 

Lightning cracks. 

Sara smiles. Ian frowns. 

Sara raises her face and arms toward the sky. Eyes wide, Ian looks up too. 

Lightning strikes her fingertips, shooting through her twining armor, seeping through her skin, illuminating her from within. 

She turns to Ian again. 

The light gathers itself around the center of her body. Then, as she thrusts her hands toward him, it streams down her arms, out her fingertips, across the empty space, and strikes Ian. 

He screams. 

INT. IRONS' INNER SANCTUM - NIGHT 

Lying by the fire, Ian convulses. His eyes shoot open. 

INT. SARA'S APARTMENT/BEDROOM - NIGHT 

Gabriel is pouring the pickle juice down Sara's throat as she comes to and starts struggling. But Jake has her arms and keeps her from pushing Gabriel away. 

JAKE   
S'okay, Sara. S'okay. Just drink   
it. That's it. It's gonna be   
okay... 

EXT. POLICE STATION/PARKING LOT - DAY 

Sara, Danny, and Jake are walking toward the entrance to the station. Sara looks worn, but more her usual self. Danny looks resigned. Jake is agitated. 

JAKE   
Sara, are you sure it wasn't him? 

SARA   
Gabriel? No way. 

JAKE   
But he said to me, right to my   
face, that he knew what was making   
you sick and that he gave it to   
you. 

SARA   
Jake, he was covering for me. He   
knew you work with me, and he   
thought I'd been going to work   
high. He was protecting me, that's   
all. 

JAKE   
I know he's your "friend" and he's   
like an innocent little hobbit-  
looking guy and stuff, but you   
shouldn't cover for him if -- 

SARA   
I'm not. It wasn't him. I know who   
it was. 

Jake and Danny stop in their tracks. 

JAKE   
Who? 

Sara hesitates, about to spill, then looks over her shoulder. 

Ian. 

She turns back to the boys. 

SARA   
You guys go on. 

JAKE   
But -- 

DANNY   
Jake. Come on. 

Danny looks at Sara ("We will discuss this later.") and herds Jake into the building. 

Sara goes to Ian. 

SARA   
This is balls, Ian, showing up   
here. Almost as ballsy as   
poisoning my water supply. 

IAN   
I didn't poison you, Sara. I   
entered you. 

SARA   
That's supposed to be better? 

IAN   
You cannot fight it forever.   
Everything that rises must   
converge. 

SARA   
Yeah, okay, enough with the poetry   
crap. You stay out of my head, you   
stay out of my face, and you stay   
out of my life. 

IAN   
I... cannot. 

SARA   
Then you'd better be ready for a   
fight. 

IAN   
I have always been ready. 

She turns, starts away. 

IAN   
Just remember, Sara. I may have   
caused the visions, I may have   
entered them, but you created   
them. Everything you saw, and   
felt, and did, came from your own   
mind. 

INSERT - IAN AND SARA KISSING 

BACK TO SCENE 

Sara shakes it off, then walks away. 

FADE OUT. 

THE END


End file.
